La guerre est finie
by KatherineLou
Summary: Marcher ensemble, tomber ensemble, finir en cendre, ne plus attendre.


La guerre est finie. Harry a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous l'avons vaincu. C'est fini maintenant. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi lorsque je vois ce château, notre maison, effondrée, détruit, meurtrit par la guerre, pourquoi en regardant tous ces êtres sans vie, ces yeux rougis par les larmes, ces corps se serrant les uns contre les autres espérant récupérer un peu de chaleur humaine, de noyer leur chagrin dans les larmes de l'autre, pourquoi je n'y crois pas à cette fin ?

La guerre ne détruit pas seulement les châteaux, elle détruit nos vies. Combien de pères, de frères, sœurs, amis, mères, a-t-elle tués ? Les châteaux, ça se reconstruit, mais pourrons-nous nous reconstruire après cela ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il et combien d'hommes et de femmes périront de douleur, de haine ?

La guerre a violé nos cœurs, pourrit nos âmes, nous ne sommes que des corps, marchant les uns près des autres, titubant, larmoyant, conscientes de notre chance, mais préférant parfois partir avec ceux que l'on aime.

L'amour a triomphé, comme Dumbledore le disait. Mais devait-il gagner s'il se retrouvait brisé ?

Assise entre ces yeux qui ne s'ouvriront jamais plus, je me demande si nous pourrons un jour vivre normalement. Après tout, nous ne l'avons jamais fait. Pendant ces sept ans, tellement sont parties, trop même, combien de fois avons-nous été en deuil. Et faire semblant d'oublier, de profiter du peu de moments de joie qui nous étaient accordés.

Et à cet instant, je me demande. Je me demande où je suis, ce que j'ai fait, ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais plus, je ne vois plus. Il n'y a plus qu'une douleur immense, profonde, un monstre hurlant dans la poitrine. J'entends les rires, les conversations, les respirations saccadées, les sanglots réprimés. Ma tête cogne et mon souffle se coupe. C'est trop douloureux, trop oppressant. Nous avons gagné. Mais à quel prix ?

Je sens mon corps qui se lève lentement, douloureusement, je sens les bleus se former sur ma peau, ma cicatrice hurle, me brule, m'encercle et j'avance. Il faut que je les voie, que je vois de mes propres yeux ceux qui jamais ne reparleront, qui jamais ne riront, ceux dont l'âme s'est déjà envolée pour ne laisser que des corps qui pourriront. Alors lentement, je lève les yeux et tombe à terre. Ils sont là, Tonks, Rémus, Fred, Lavande et tant d'autres dont les draps masquent le visage. Comme si cela changeait quelque chose. Comme si les couvrir allégeait le poids de leur perte.

J'ai envie de hurler, de vomir, de recracher toute cette douleur, toute cette peur, tous les coups, toutes les cicatrices. Je ne suis qu'une plaie béante. Alors c'est ça le prix à payer ? Une famille en deuil, un petit garçon orphelin, une amoureuse sacrifiée. C'est donc cela la guerre. Foutue guerre qui meurtrit des enfants. Nous ne sommes que des gosses. Nous n'étions que des gosses. La guerre nous a pris notre innocence, nos joies, nos espoirs et elle a tout emporté avec elle. La guerre c'est dégueulasse et plus encore pour ceux qui restent. Et soudain, je vois deux yeux verts se poser au fond des miens.

\- Hermione, viens. Ne t'inflige pas ça. C'est terminé.

Harry, le sauveur, le survivant au carré. Je ne vois que ce vert et ne sens que la chaleur de tes mains dans les miennes. Harry, mon Harry. Celui qui a tout fait, tout donner et qui vient encore me consoler, prendre un peu de ma douleur.

Ta main caresse ma joue et je sens ta chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je te regarde. Ton visage est couvert de sang, tes vêtements sont déchirés et, si je m'approchais un peu plus, je sentirais la mort sur ton corps. Et pourtant. Pourtant, tes yeux reflètent l'espoir, ton sourire est sincère, doux, chaud. Ta présence me rassure. Il y a quelques heures encore, je te voyais mort dans les bras de Hagrid. Je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais. Je pensais ne jamais entendre ta voix à nouveau, ne jamais sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, ne jamais plus voir ce vert briller. Mais tu es là, tu es bien vivant.

\- Hermione, ça va aller. Nous avons gagné.

Et je sens une main caresser mes cheveux et un baiser s'y déposer. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner. Je sais que c'est toi Ron, je reconnais ton odeur, ton toucher. Tu presses ma tête contre ton torse et me serres contre toi comme pour prendre ma douleur et la transférer en toi. Je ferme les yeux un moment pour profiter de votre chaleur à tous les deux. Nous sommes là, nous sommes vivants. Et ma poitrine se charge d'une puissante chaleur, d'un intense bonheur. Et j'éclate en sanglots.

Après toutes les épreuves, toutes les disputes, les sortilèges, les obstacles, nous sommes là, tous les trois. Après les Cerbères, les Basilics, les loups-garous, les détraqueurs, les mangemorts, après le ministère, les horcruxes, les infries, les morts. Après tout cela, nous sommes toujours vivants. Tout ceci n'aura pas réussi à nous tuer, ils n'auront réussi qu'à nous unir encore. Tout ceci nous aura rendus plus forts. Aura rendu notre amour plus grand encore.

Harry, tu t'es déplacé pour nous serrer tous les deux contre toi. Et je sens les larmes de Ron couler le long de mon cou. En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois que les tiens sont tournés vers Fred. Alors je vous serre plus fort. C'était ça le prix à payer. Le prix des morts. Mais l'amour est plus puissant encore. Nous nous soutiendrons. Nous ne serons jamais seuls.

 _Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble  
Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble  
Partir en cendres, ne rien entendre  
Finir en sang  
Ne plus attendre_


End file.
